Many structures provide an electrical connection between a main circuit board and an auxiliary circuit board in fixed relationship with each other. However, such constructions utilize interfacing terminals which are expensive and require numerous steps to attach the interfacing terminals to the boards. Thus, it would be desirable to have a method of connecting an auxiliary circuit board to a main circuit board in fixed relationship to each other without the use of interfacing terminals and which is inexpensive, easy to assemble and provides a sturdy structure. Further, it would be desirable to have a method of attaching an auxiliary board to a main circuit board which is confined from expansion, in the same plane, by a housing.